Methods and molds useful in the manufacture of contact lenses are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,410, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, are disclosed molds and their use in contact lens manufacture. However, the known lens molds are disadvantageous in that they do not permit production of lens edges without seams. By “seam” is meant a line or demarcation formed by excess lens material. Referring to the drawings, in FIG. 1 is illustrated a close-up cross-sectional side view of lens edge 10 that has a seam 11. The presence of such seams is disadvantageous in that the seam may contact the conjunctiva and cause surface roughness, discomfort, or both. Additionally, known lens molds are disadvantageous in that they permit movement of one mold half of a mold assembly in relation to the other mold half. This movement results in the lens edge shape varying from one side of the lens to the other. For example, as shown in FIG. 2a is one lens edge of one side of a lens and has a different shape than that of the lens edge of the opposite side of the same lens shown FIG. 2b . 